The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the subject matter relates to design and fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and such devices.
As integrated circuit technologies have advanced, the size of these devices has correspondingly decreased. In particular, as devices are reduced in scale to comply with ever-smaller packaging, tighter constraints are applied to their dimensions and spacings.
As devices relying upon integrated circuits (ICs) have increased in complexity and functionality, those devices have required ever more dynamic ICs to meet the demands of those device users. For example, as mobile telephone technology has advanced, the size of the mobile phone has been significantly reduced while its functionality has significantly increased. These changes have required greater versatility from the ICs in mobile phones, as well as in other devices. In the case of the mobile phone, advances in these devices have required use of a single antenna as both a transmitter and receiver. The circuitry used in these antenna devices must therefore be able to switch very quickly in order to provide reliable performance.
Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates have been used to build circuits capable of switching at these fast speeds. However, SOI substrates can be expensive to procure, making them less practicable for use.